Someone To Cheer For
by RandomShepherd
Summary: The Cheerios have their national competition coming up and things are heating up, but where is the tension coming from? A Brittana fanfic, with a little focus on the Unholy Trinity as a whole. Pre-joining Glee Club. Please leave reviews, any feedback will be appreciated! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy! (P.S. I'm English, so sorry for any American lingo. mistakes!)
1. Chapter 1

The Cheerios were on the sidelines of the football field, rehearsing their latest routine for Coach Sue Sylvester. It was the most demanding routine that they had attempted during their time on the cheerleading team so far. It was due to the national competition finals being a mere two weeks away. Sue wasn't letting the girls off easily (not that she ever did), but, right now, they were to be nothing less than perfect, otherwise Sue would be replacing members quicker than they could return two feet to the ground.

Sue stood in the stands and watched the girls and their movements, critically. Every quiver, stumble and hesitation would be noticed by the judges and would lose her the national championship title. After winning it consecutively for several years, Sue was, under no circumstances, going to tolerate mistakes. Mistakes meant failure for everyone. Sue wasn't everyone. Sue was a winner, and saw herself as nothing less. Her cheerleaders were her pawns and won her trophy, after trophy. If they let her down, they were gone before they had the chance to fall over an excuse, but, if they succeeded, Sue made their lives glorious.

Three examples of the cheerleaders Sue made life enjoyable for were known as the Unholy Trinity. Three girls, as close as close can be: Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez and head cheerleader Quinn Fabray. They received free haircuts, tanning privileges and anything else Sue threw their way. They were her star players and guaranteed Sue another national championship win. They could be extremely sly and conniving, traits that Sue admired above all else. They could play dirty and get things done quickly without reservations. Sue often remarked that she saw a 'young Sue Sylvester' in each of the three girls, but the so-called 'young Sue Sylvesters' were not as attractive, or successful, as the real deal (in the coach's mind).

As the routine drew to a close, Sue scrutinised the final moves even more rigorously than she had the rest of the routine – if that were humanly possible... then again, people often questioned how human Sue was. The finish was often where people became lazy and could have a negative impact on the results. She hunted for poor footwork, absent minds, quivering knees and blank faces. She needed a picture perfect finish to secure her trophy.

The girls remained in their final stance for almost a full minute before Sue bellowed feedback through her megaphone. "Pathetic!" That was, in fact, the complete opposite of Sue's opinion, but she couldn't give the girls the truth. If she told them that she was impressed, it would suggest that they could slack off until nationals; that would cost them the competition. "I am not even close to being impressed. You should be ashamed of yourself," Sue paused. "Hit the showers!"


	2. Chapter 2

The exhausted teenage girls went back into the school, dejected and grumbling about their coach's attitude towards them. They felt like they had nailed that attempt and that nothing would change in the next two weeks, other than their motivation, attitudes and Sue's death glare.

Quinn, Brittany and Santana shot a look over to their coach in the stands and grinned knowingly. They knew Sue's techniques and her reverse psychology antics and made their own way back to the changing rooms.

The three girls always lingered until the others were finished and then used the showers and changing rooms at their leisure with the privacy of just the three of them. They had been friends for years and their friendship only strengthened as time passed. They'd seen each other at their best, worst and had their own differences but could trust each other with anything. The nakedness barrier had been crossed at a party when Brittany had managed to get herself into a game of strip poker, without the faintest idea how to play.

***Flashback***

Santana and Quinn dragged Brittany away to an empty room when she tried to remove her underwear in the middle of a room full of people.

Brittany continued to fumble with her clothes after Quinn and Santana slammed the door shut. She didn't realise that the game hadn't been moved rooms until she turned around, stark naked, and face her two best friends. The two were bright red and looking anywhere but at Brittany. She began to giggle, "I'm hot, and you know you want to look." She then stopped laughing and her voice became serious, "I don't think that it's fair that I'm naked and you two aren't."

"Britt!" Quinn shrieked, "you _willingly _stripped. You were playing strip poker!"

Brittany laughed again, "You two need to strip now. It's not fair."

Santana and Quinn shared a look of disbelief and sent a pleading look to Brittany. "Nope," Brittany grinned, "strip, strip, strip!"

"Shhh," Santana hissed, "people will come and look if you say it much louder."

The two girls stripped down and blushed, gazing anywhere but at each other. They pulled their stares from the floor when Brittany began giggling again and joined her laughter. "We're so hot!" Brittany pulled her t-shirt over her head and laughed as she tried to put her heels back on. "C'mon, let's go have fun!" Quinn and Santana pulled their clothes back on and stumbled after their friend laughing because they couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened.

***End flashback***

"Well, girls," Quinn smirked, "we nailed that routine. Sue's impressed; even if she won't admit it."

"Yeah, we've got it in the bag," Santana grinned.

Quinn pulled on a light pink dress and opened her locker to reveal a mirror, before applying some makeup. Santana strutted past Quinn in a towel and unlocked her locker, pulling out a pair of tight fitting jeans, a vest and an oversized jumper.

"What're you getting dolled up for, Q?" Santana asked. "We're only watching movies at Britt's."

Quinn scoffed and ruffled her hair. "Can't a girl make herself feel pretty?"

"Seriously? We're just watching movies."

"And?"

"Don't start, guys," Brittany interjected. "We're friends tonight. I'm going to get my dad to order take-out."

Santana rolled her eyes and pulled her jumper over her head, whilst Quinn closed her locker and rummaged through her bag and Brittany began to pull on jeans and a t-shirt.

The girls talked a little more about their upcoming competition, which girls looked promising out of the newest cheer members and what food they wanted later that evening as they left the changing rooms. Upon reaching the car park, Quinn's phone began to ring.

Quinn mouthed a quick apology before answering the phone, cheerily; "Hello?" she paused. "What? I didn't know that," another pause. "Clearly no one thought it would be a good idea to tell me." Quinn turned on her heels and began pacing, whilst Brittany and Santana strained to hear the other end of the conversation. "No, I'm still at school," Brittany tilted her head to the side. "Yeah, okay. Bye."

Quinn locked her phone and put it back into her bag. She looked at her friends who were staring at her intently. "My sister is back in town for a few days. My parents want me to meet her at the airport with them, so they're coming to pick me up now."

Brittany frowned. She thought about Quinn's older sister for a moment before frowning further. She couldn't think of any reason as to why she would come back home; she had a brand new life; there wasn't anything left to gain in Lima, anymore.

Santana scoffed, "I don't know what your sister's thinking coming back home. There's nothing here for her now."

"Yeah, Santana's right. Your sister has a whole new life now. Why is she coming back?" Brittany queried.

"I don't know. I'd rather not deal with it, to be honest. I hear enough about her and her life from her phone calls." Quinn monotonously replied. "Honestly, the one weekend I had plans that my parents knew about-"

"Don't worry about it, we can watch movies together any other night," Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, go get your sister and we'll talk to you later," Santana nodded her head in the direction of Quinn's mother's car that had just turned into the school grounds.

"Okay. I'll call you when I'm free." Quinn quickly hugged Brittany and Santana goodbye and turned to her mother's car. "Have fun tonight!"

Quinn jogged to the car and got in, waving quickly to her friends, before her mother turned the car around and drove off. Brittany and Santana walked to the gates and turned out onto the path and followed the familiar route towards Brittany's house, making light conversation as they walked.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been walking for ten minutes when Brittany stopped to pull her bag off of her shoulders. "Wait a minute, Santana," she mumbled. Santana turned to see Brittany rummaging in her bag and, after a few seconds, pull out her phone. "I'm going to tell dad that Quinn isn't going to be coming over, so he doesn't need to order as much food. Do you want to stay the night?"

Santana pondered for a few seconds, it was Friday and she didn't have any plans this weekend, so she agreed. "Sure, we're not too far from my house. I can run and get some stuff and tell the family that I'm staying over."

"Sounds good."

The two girls crossed the road and headed towards Santana's house. Santana pulled her keys from her pocket and unlocked the front door. "Hello," she called, "anyone home?" Brittany followed her in and closed the door behind her. Santana wandered the lower floor of the house, but didn't see anyone. "They must all be out," she shrugged, "I'll just leave a note. C'mon, I need to grab my stuff."

The two girls went upstairs and Brittany sat on Santana's bed, whilst Santana went to her wardrobe to pull out some fresh clothes for the overnight stay. Brittany looked around the familiar room and smiled at the framed photographs that littered the shelves, the gifts that had been bought over the years and the curtains that Santana declared her hatred for every time she had the chance. There were lots of memories in this room and it seemed like a second home – in fact – the whole house did. Brittany and Quinn spent a lot of time in Santana's house; her family treated them as their own children and siblings. It was a nice feeling; Brittany felt safe, loved and happy in Santana's house.

Santana kept wandering between the bathroom, the towel cupboard and her bedroom, looking more and more flustered every time she entered the room. "What are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"I can't find my hairbrush," Santana huffed, "I had it this morning."

"Hold on," Brittany rolled across the bed and pulled open Santana's top drawer, revealing the hairbrush Santana was looking for. "Got it," Brittany smirked at her friend.

"Typical," Santana laughed, "of course you'd find it in seconds."

"Well, I do pretty much live here," Brittany winked.

"True. Who needs a squatter, eh?" Santana laughed and stuffed her things into a bag. "That's everything, I just need to write a note, and then we can go."

* * *

><p>A short while later, Brittany and Santana were standing at the island in the Pierce's kitchen. There were two boxes of pizza and two portions of chips, along with cans of soda and a variety of sauces. Santana picked up a plate for herself and Brittany and loaded them with food, so that they could be sure to eat some of the food that had been bought; the Pierce children ate like there was no tomorrow, and Santana wanted to make sure that her and Brittany at least ate something.<p>

Brittany grinned at Santana. It was funny watching her make sure that they had some of the 'family' take-out. She looked too determined for a task so small. "Which plate's mine, San?"

"This one," Santana glanced over her shoulder, "you want some sauce?"

"No," Brittany leant over the counter and picked up a slice of pizza from the other plate - Santana's plate - and bit the end off. "Pizza's good!" She winked and skipped off into the front room.

Santana gawped at her plate and looked at Brittany's family, who were doing a terrible job of stifling their laughter. "I did tell her that was my plate, right?" Santana questioned.

Brittany's mother shook her head at Santana. "You should have learnt by now, Santana; Britt will take your food if she wants it. She clearly wanted your pizza."

"I know that, but hers is right here!" Santana raised her voice so that it would carry through to the next room. She grinned when she heard Brittany laugh in response. "Right, I'm going to take Britt her food, before she eats the couch or something," Santana laughed.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, honey. Please don't trash the place, we trust you two, don't make us regret it." Mrs. Pierce winked at Santana, before linking arms with her husband and heading to the front door.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "Britt," she called, "I didn't know your parents were going out. Are we babysitting?"

Brittany looked at Santana as if she had just told her they were speaking a foreign language. "Why would I invite you over for a movie night if we were going to be babysitting?"

Santana went to speak, but changed her mind and sat down next to Brittany on the sofa.

"Mom and Dad are going to a friend's for the weekend and my brothers aren't planning on skipping the party at Dave's. It's just me and Lord Tubbington this weekend. Mom said I could have you and Quinn over as long as we didn't trash the place." Brittany smiled to herself.

Santana passed Brittany her plate and snatched away a slice of pizza. Brittany tried to swat Santana's hand away, mumbling in protest, but was unsuccessful. "Payback's a bitch," Santana winked.

"But that's not fair," Brittany frowned.

"How isn't that fair? You stole my slice first!"

"Yeah, but you didn't say it was your slice. You told me which plate was mine, but not which plate was yours; that plate could have been for left overs." Brittany reasoned.

"You knew exactly what you were doing, Britt."

"You can't prove anything."

"Ugh," Santana groaned, "you sound just like Sue!"

Brittany gasped and shoved Santana's arm. "For that insult, you owe me a fry."

Santana rolled her eyes and picked a fry up and dipped it in hot sauce. "Here you go, B."

"Thanks."

Santana eagerly watched her friend's reaction. At first there was a smug smile plastered to Brittany's face, but it soon changed into a frown. Her eyes then widened and her mouth formed an 'o' shape and she gasped. Brittany then started fanning her face with her hand and swallowed the chip. She thrust her plate onto the coffee table and sprinted into the kitchen.

Santana was cackling hysterically at the show and followed Brittany in. She found Brittany standing next to the fridge, chugging milk. Santana hunched over, holding her stomach as she laughed.

Brittany stopped drinking and put the milk back in the fridge. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Santana laughing at her misfortune. She looked over at the counter and saw that there was still some ketchup on the side and she slid it into her pocket, a plan quickly forming in her head.

"That was hot, Santana," Brittany grumbled, "you could've held back on the hot sauce." Brittany thought that she should act oblivious to her friend's obvious sabotage in order for her revenge to have the full effect.

Santana wiped her eyes and looked at Brittany. She was slightly flushed and looked grumpy. "Chin up, Britt. You know I like spicy food." She crossed the room and grasped Brittany's shoulders, turning her towards the front room, "what film are we watching?"

"You pick one, I'm not bothered."


	4. Chapter 4

The two girls settled on the couch again and started the movie. Santana had picked a cheesy chick-flik with a predictable plot, but great one-liners.

They ate their food (from their own plates, this time) and made the occasional comment on the film. They were in a comfortable silence as the film played.

Santana's eyes had stayed glued to the screen for almost the entire time it had been on, but Brittany had been stealing glances at her friend. She was itching to put her plan into motion.

"I'll be back in a minute," she whispered in Santana's ear, causing the girl to flinch.

"Jeez, Britt. You didn't need to scare me."

Brittany giggled in response and Santana sent a playful glare in the blonde's direction.

When Brittany was on the second floor she walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She pulled out the ketchup and grinned at her reflection mischievously. "This is going to be great," she muttered to herself.

She squirted a small amount of the sauce onto her finger and made a thin trail from her right nostril down to her top lip. She added a little more to it, to make sure it stayed wet, and hurried downstairs. She went into the front room and kept her right side hidden from Santana.

It was dark in the room, as the only light was coming from the television screen and the curtains had been drawn. It would have been difficult for Santana to see the marks on Brittany's face without an obstructed view, but Brittany wanted to play it safe. "I'm just going to put these in the kitchen, San."

"Okay, but shush. This is the best bit," Santana replied.

Brittany crossed into the kitchen and put the plates on the side before slamming her hand onto the counter.

"What was that, Britt? Are you okay?" Santana asked, pausing the film.

Brittany waited before she responded, "Y-yeah, I'm okay," she stuttered, hopping it would bring her friend to the kitchen. She didn't have to wait long.

"You don't sound too sure, Britt," Santana appeared in the doorway looking concerned. She scanned the room, expecting to find Brittany with something broken on the counter, but her eyes widened when she saw Brittany sat on the floor, head back and eyes closed. "Brittany!" Santana rushed over to her.

"Oh, my God. What happened?" She put her hand behind Brittany's head and lifted it forward, gently. Brittany used all of her strength to hold back the laughter and the grin that was fighting its way forward.

"I just," Brittany paused and screwed up her face, "slipped. I'm okay," she smiled lightly and looked at Santana.

"Britt, you're bleeding. I don't know where your first aid kit is; where is it?" The concern in Santana's voice and eyes was unmistakable and Brittany knew she'd convinced her.

"I don't need a first aid kit, San. Help me up, please," Brittany lifted her arms for Santana to hold on to.

"I don't want to move you..." She trailed off. "I think you hit your head really hard. I'm going to call your parents."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Santana," she said, firmly, "help me up."

"Britt, I'm not kidding. You could be really hurt, stay there."

"Can I have a tissue, please?" Brittany laughed.

Santana nodded and grabbed the box of tissues from the side. "Here."

Brittany took one and wiped the 'blood' from her face. Santana was about to get up, but Brittany grabbed her arm. "I don't want to sit on the floor, San."

"Britt," Santana whined. She knew that a head injury could be bad and she didn't want to move Brittany unnecessarily. Her thoughts were interrupted by Brittany's soft giggling. Santana looked questioningly at her friend and was met with a bloody tissue.

"Brittany!" She yelled. "That's not funny! It's disgusting, why would you do that?"

Brittany lost it after seeing the mortified look on Santana's face and doubled over laughing.

Santana grabbed the tissue box and scrubbed furiously at her face, trying to get what she believed to be blood off of her skin.

"You," Brittany gasped, "should have seen," she wiped her eyes and started laughing again, "your face!"

Santana was dumbfounded. "What?"

Brittany managed to control herself enough to pull out the ketchup bottle from her pocket and rolled it across the floor to Santana. Santana looked at the bottle, at Brittany, back at the bottle and then to the tissue.

"You did not." Santana stated.

Brittany grinned at Santana, "payback's a bitch, right?"

"Brittany, I cannot believe you did that! What the actual fuck? Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were going to need a doctor; I nearly called your parents! That wasn't funny!" Santana began her rant in English, but, unfortunately for Brittany, she very quickly turned it into Spanish.

Brittany continued to listen to her friend rant and hold back her laughter for a few minutes. "When you're done using the entire Spanish dictionary, I'll apologise to you." Brittany interrupted, not bothering to hide the amusement that laced through her words.

Santana paused long enough to scowl at Brittany, before she rounded off her rant and huffed. She also turned her head so she wouldn't have to face Brittany; that girl had to work for forgiveness this time.

"Santana, I'm sorry..." Brittany trailed off. Santana didn't budge from her position when Brittany nudged her, gently. "I'm sorry," Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, causing her to tense up from the suddenly close proximity. "Sorry that you didn't get to see the look on your face. Pure gold, San!" Brittany winked and skipped back to the front room.

Santana's jaw slackened, she hadn't realised that she had started to grit her teeth. She rolled her eyes at Brittany's 'lame ass' apology and used the counter to pull herself up.

"I'm starting the movie!" Brittany yelled.

"I'm coming."


	5. Chapter 5

The film ended shortly after the two girls settled down again. Brittany threw the occasional teasing comment at Santana who grumbled in response. Quinn had also texted the pair to complain about how she was hating pretending to be interested in her sister's life. They didn't envy their friend.

"It's a shame Quinn couldn't come," Brittany said. "It'd have been nice to have a girls' night with all three of us."

"Yeah, I suppose," Santana replied. "There's always next time. We can have it at mine, I'll find a way to get everyone out of the house."

"Oh, that means we coul-" Brittany smirked before Santana cut her off.

"No. I will not be having a party. The last time I did things got way out of hand," Santana grimaced. "It took me weeks to get the stains off of the couch properly. My mom nearly killed me."

Brittany smiled at the memories from Santana's last party. It was great... up until the gatecrashers decided to come and start messing things up.

"Okay, no party."

"Mm," Santana acknowledged Brittany, but was engrossed in her phone.

Brittany leant over Santana and rested her head in her lap. "What do you want to do now? I can put another movie in, or we could vandalise pictures in the yearbook... "

Santana looked down at Brittany. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah, I am, thanks," Brittany smiled. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"We could just talk. We haven't had a good binge-talking session in forever."

"Okay, let me get Lord Tubbington."

"Umm," Santana hesitated. "I was thinking just you and me. We can see Tubbs later."

Brittany's curiosity spiked. "Okay, sure."

Santana bounced her legs slightly to get Brittany to sit up. She picked up the stray glasses and plates from the coffee table and gestured for Brittany to follow her to the kitchen.

The girls were silent for a few minutes. Santana focusing on cleaning up the mess they had made and Brittany on Santana.

"So," Santana started. "Let's talk about how horrendous Berry looked today! I mean, that troll has a dress sense so bad that even a blind person could dress better than her."

"Yeah," Brittany smiled. "I don't even know how she manages to look so awful. It must be another talent of hers."

The girls laughed for a while at the misfortune of others. Then they ranted about different assignments from members of staff, shared mixed emotions about Coach Sue and finally rested on talking about themselves.

Memories, jokes, teasing and general conversation was second nature to Brittany and Santana. They had a whole other language. It was something special and they knew it. It wasn't hard to recognise, of course. The Unholy Trinity was renowned for their communication with lack of words. Brittany and Santana just had that extra something.

"Santana," Brittany said slowly. "Do you think that we're special?"

"What do you mean, Britt?"

"Us. Do you think we're special?"

Santana raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"You know, we're super hot, talented and everybody loves us. But do you think there's something more to us, something _special_?"

Santana pondered for a minute. "Well, of course everyone loves us. What's not to love?" She laughed. "I think that we are special in our own ways... even Berry is special. She may be a troll, but she can sing."

"I don't know what's special about me," Brittany whispered.

Santana's eyes darted to find Brittany's, but was met with the side of her head. Brittany had lowered her gaze to the kitchen counter and her eyes, once bright blue, were clouded.

"Brittany, you are amazing," Santana stated. "You are special. Of course you're special! Why would you think that you aren't?"

"Because I'm stupid," Brittany muttered as she walked to the breakfast bar.

Santana walked round the counter to sit on the stool next to Brittany.

"No you aren't."

"Everyone says it. I know it. You know it," Brittany paused. "I can't be special when I'm stupid."

"Look at me," Santana held Brittany's hands in hers. "You," she paused and searched her eyes, "Brittany, you are the most amazing, talented and intelligent person I have ever met."

"You're just saying that."

"No. I'm not. Brittany, I don't know why people choose to be bitchy towards you. They have no right, and if you tell me who called you s-" Santana caught herself. "If you tell me who is saying these things to you, I'ma go all Lima Heights on their asses." She looked at Brittany and smiled softly. "You're a genius, Britt. You can dance, you can sing, you have a way of looking at the world that is so beautifully innocent and no one in their right mind should doubt you."

Tears had started to pool in Brittany's eyes and a few escaped while Santana was speaking. She pulled a hand away to wipe her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Don't let them get to you. They're just good for nothing assholes who deserve everything that's thrown their way. Okay?"

"Yeah," Brittany nodded. "Thank you, Santana. You're the only person who has ever said anything like that to me, and... wow. I don't even know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, Britt. You're my best friend. I would do anything for you. You know that."

"I know, San. Thank you." Brittany leant forward and pulled Santana to her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and held her closely for a few seconds. Santana exhaled into the hug and clutched Brittany just as tightly, allowing a few tears of her own to fall.

"I will never let anyone hurt you like this again. I promise."

Brittany pulled away and studied Santana carefully. The Latina had managed to smudge her eye makeup a little through her tears, but her soft, brown eyes were as clear as day. Santana even held eye contact with Brittany for more than a few seconds, which was most definitely a first.

"I believe you," Brittany whispered.

Brittany glanced down at Santana's lips for a millisecond and back up to her friend's eyes. Santana's gaze faltered a little, but remained on Brittany, and her breathing sped up. Brittany searched Santana's eyes and risked a second glance.

Santana's heart began to race as the blood rushed to her face when Brittany looked at her lips. She did it twice, there was no denying it. What surprised her the most though was not Brittany's actions, but the fact that she, herself, kept eye contact with Brittany.

Brittany raised her hand to Santana's face and wiped the tear that had started to roll down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Brittany asked softly.

"Because you're hurting," Santana whispered, her skin burning where Brittany had just left her touch.

"Don't cry, please. I'll be okay."

"Bu-" Santana was cut off by Brittany closing the small space between them.

Brittany's hand rested on Santana's cheek, cradling it as she pressed their lips together softly. It was a timid kiss that only lasted a second, but Santana was left dazed as Brittany pulled away slowly.

"I, I'm sorry, San," Brittany stammered. "I shouldn't have... shit."

Santana furrowed her brow as Brittany stumbled over her words and pulled back from Santana, standing harshly.

"Hey," Santana reached for Brittany's arm and stood up. "It's okay."

Santana put one hand on Brittany's shoulder and rested the other on her waist and stretched up on her tip-toes to press a light kiss on Brittany's lips. She pulled back a little and looked for Brittany's eyes as she hadn't responded and had only stood still, but Brittany reconnected their lips, this time more confidently.

This kiss was firmer and more certain, Santana had kissed Brittany, so she was sure that Santana wasn't scared. Brittany parted her lips slightly and kissed Santana again, the corners of her mouth twitching when Santana mirrored her. After a few seconds she felt Santana's tongue probe her lips and she opened her mouth a little wider to allow their tongues to mingle sweetly and sensually.

The two girls eventually broke apart and Brittany rested her forehead on Santana's as she relaxed.

"Don't be sorry for that," Santana whispered. "Not ever." She looked up at Brittany again, this time with a small, shy smile gracing her now slightly redder and swollen lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Sorry it's been so long since I last posted! I promise I'll be updating more frequently and starting some other works.**

**I hope you enjoyed this update!**


End file.
